Woman in Black gets Young Dracula
by Vlarin-CC's no.1 fan girl xxx
Summary: When Erin and Vlad visit Eel Marsh house strange things happen. find out more in this! rating cause i'm paranoid. Enjoy! and please R
1. 1- Eel Marsh house

Woman in black gets Young Dracula

Set after 4x13 |this is as if Erin never left. Also it's like my we found love she never turned into a vamp, but she's also not a wolfblood.

Disclaimer: I do not own Woman in black or Young Dracula

Chapter 1- Eel Marsh house

"We're going where?" Erin asked, as Vlad drove them to the station.

"Eel Marsh house," he said casually. Erin stopped and felt like she was breathing again,

"We can't go there!" she protested. He looked like her like she was crazy.

"And why not?" he asked.

"It's bloody haunted that's why Vlad, I mean the woman who used to live there lost her son and blames her sister who died in a marsh land accident. The children there go missing. Like she wants revenge for taking her son away from her." Erin explained, Vlad just rolled his eyes.

"Don't be so dramatic Erin, I'm here and I'll protect you," He said. She rolled her eyes.

"Then how would I know that the woman that used to live there is called Jennet Humfrye and every time someone sees her a child dies?" she questioned. "And the last time there was signs of her were in world war two?" She said.

"You read the paper?" Vlad asked.

"No- Well yeah but I know because my grandparents were evacuees and they had to live there, that was before they were slayers," she said.

"And why didn't they go missing or die?" he asked.

"Stop with the bloody stupid questions, Eel Marsh house is haunted and you won't be able to go until the tide comes in again." Erin said matter-of-factly, smirking.

"Stop smirking, alright I believe you but we're still going," he said, singing the last bit. She groaned.

"Vlad!" she complained, pouting but it was no good he shook his head not changing his mind. This time she huffed.

"Fine, but if a child dies, you won't want to go there anymore, and if you see her you're risking a life." she said, clearly annoyed at him. She was annoyed because she didn't talk to him the whole of the train journey to London. Not even when they got to the hotel. In fact she was so annoyed at him that she slept in a different bed to him and that was saying something. He had a feeling she was right, but he wanted to go to get away from everyone and for the adventure.

The next day, she came with him, but didn't talk. Soon after about half an hour they arrived at the house. It really gave Erin Goosebumps. Vlad could see this and wanted to comfort her, but wondered if she was still in a mood with him.

"Erin?" he asked gently, she looked at him and nodded as if to say, 'yes', "Are you alright?" he asked, again in a gentle voice. She began to nod which soon ended up with her shaking her head, completely scared out of her mind.

"Babe, it's alright, nothing is going to get us, I promise." He said, though he wasn't sure himself. She nodded and stepped closer to him as if to be with him one last time before she died.

"Vlad, I'm scar-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh," she said, screaming and hugging Vlad for comfort. He rubbed her back and kissed her head.

"Shh shh, it's alright," he whispered, "let's go back," she nodded as they began to leave the house. Erin suddenly felt something take over her and fainted.

"Erin? Erin, wake up, Erin!" Vlad said trying to wake her up. Little did he know that Erin was no longer there and the ghost of Jennet Humfrye was taking over her, and it had only just begun…

A/n: hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned for the next chapter bye!


	2. 2- the taking over of Erin Noble's body

Chapter 2 - the taking over of Erin Noble's body by Jennet Humfrye

Erin was in pain. She tried to tell Vlad but she had no control. Jennet was enjoying watching her suffer. Jennet smirked,

"_Well, well, well, look at what we have here," _Jennet said in Erin's head.

"_Leave me alone, please I never wanted to be here_," she replied. Jennet laughed and smirked. The laughing was echoing in her head. Erin shook her head, _"No, no please let m__e go," _she said.

"_I know what happened I know you lost your brother. You can get revenge, just let me take over and you can get revenge on whoever you want," _Jennet whispered.

"_No, I don't want to get revenge on someone I'M NOT A KILLER!" _she screamed in her head. Vlad could hear her scream, meaning he was reading her mind. Not on purpose did he read her mind, but he could hear the conversation. He was getting worried, in fact more than worried he was scared not of Jennet but for Erin.

"_Erin listen to me,__ don't let her takeover fight, fight it, your strong please for me?" _he begged. Unfortunately for him, Erin was no longer able to talk to him. Jennet Humfrye had taken over her body for good or had she? All Vlad knew is Jennet wanted revenge and by what Erin had told him, she wasn't going to stop until she had her revenge.

"GET OUT OF MY GIRLFRIEND'S BODY!" Vlad shouted. Jennet, well she just laughed. She had obviously found something amusing.

"That's the thing Vladimir, your precious Erin is never coming back. I will make her kill everyone she wanted to kill after her brother got dusted?" Jennet asked, though it was Erin's voice that was coming out.

"Yeah, but the person who killed her brother isn't exactly in this world." He said.

"What do you mean not in this world? If the killer is not here where is she?" Jennet asked.

"That doesn't matter now do what I say otherwise I'll-" he stopped mid-sentence what would he do? And that is exactly what Jennet asked.

"What will you do Vlad?" she asked mocking a tone that sounded just like his sister's voice.

"I'll send your soul deep to the underworld." He said. Jennet laughed, hard.

"And what is this 'underworld' you will send my soul to?" she asked. Vlad rolled his eyes and told her what it was. Jennet just laughed again, harder this time.

"You can't do that!" she said. Vlad hissed.

"You have no idea what I can do." He said, smugly.

"Oh I do know it's this tiny little how would her kind say nowadays oh yes this bitch's head, she knows everything and since I have her brain I know everything she knows." Jennet was now smirking. Vlad was done for. At least that's what he thought, but really he wasn't. Like before this was just the beginning, and there was oh so much to come…

A/n: hope you enjoyed! I know this chapter may have been quite bad but it was hard to write and I did not mean what I said when I writing Jennet I just wanted her to mean because I love Erin and she is awesome, no doubt about it! Please R&R, favourite and follow please? Bye for now!


End file.
